Apples and Carrots
by Hysteria82
Summary: Riza discovers the right incentive needed to get Roy to work. RizaRoyEd and a bit of Havoc.
1. Chapter 1

Note: You might have read an eariler version of this on LJ but I'm chnaging it a bit and might be adding more. There will be at least 3 chapters though. Also, Someone offered to be my proof reader was back when butI lost their contact info when mycomputer was being evil. Since i had a few offers, I'm not sure who it was. E-mail me /write reviewif you're still willing and let me know if the offer was for all my FMA stories or just for 'Pass it on'.

Apples and Carrots

It was a little known fact that Riza Hawkeye was a farm girl. She had grown up in a small rural community where she had tended livestock for the first sixteen years of her life.

Farm life was far from glorious, but it was the only life she had ever imagine. It was random chance that a recruiter had noticed the pretty little blond girl's skill with a rifle. Within a month, she had been packed and on her way to the city in hope to better her life rather than being stuck as some house wife, bare-foot and pregnant out in the country.

She was happy with her new career in the military, yet Riza would never consider her past a waste of time. She had learned many things while out in those fields, and even though there were no livestock to care for in the city, the primary lessons she had learned from such activities could easily be subjected to other things as well.

For example: An untamed horse could be a difficult beast, but with the right kind of motivation, the animal could be trained and made into a good, productive farm animal.

Of course there are no wild horse in Central... but there was a certain troublesome Mustang she had to deal with.

Riza had tried for years to turn the man into proper military material and for years she had failed with him only succeeding from rank to rank with luck and smooth talk.

While annoying, his laziness hadn't been much of a problem as long as he did get the promotions, but now that he had complete his dream and held the power, that bad habit of goofing-off rather than working was becoming a very serious issue.

Piles of unsigned documents - important information, treaties, and laws that had to be review in order to keep the country moving smoothly- sat on his deck doing nothing more than gathering dust as chaos swept though the streets with panicked citizens unsure of their new government.

Something had to be done or that lazy bastard would soon be assassinated – most likely by her.

It was during one of her long lectures (which Roy oh so politely ignored) that she finally decided to finally give in and put to use some of her old teachings. She was going to offer this old, stubborn horse a carrot... metaphorically speaking, of course.

The look on the man's face had been priceless. If she had been anyone else, she probably would have burst out laughing after the stuttering confusion that came as his reply, but, being who she was, she just stood proud and confirmed: "Yes, I do know what I am offering, and I am serious. Sir."

Needless to say, his work habits improved immensely -one could even call him a workaholic- and his popularity soared as much needed leadership began to make normal life a little better for the common man with each passing day.

Everything was good... for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

As seasons passed, the weeks turned to months and the pile of forms began to grow rather than shrink. It was easy to see that the new fuhrer was falling back into his old habit of fiddling around with an ink pen he had no real intention to use.

Riza was unhappy about the lack of progress, but was not personally insulted by this display of laziness. After all, when offered nothing but carrots, many a horse would eventually snub them, growing bored without any new stimulant to interest them.

Fortunately, the solution was simple. She just had to widen the variety, an 'apple', per say, to keep him eager to work and earn his new rewards.

The problem was finding the right 'apple.'

Roy Mustang was a womanizer and would most likely bed anything with a pretty face. The problem was that he would soon loose interest and turn back into his same old unproductive self. That left Riza with the time consuming task of having to keep going out and finding new 'treats,' which grew more and more tiresome as dozen of girls came and went in a fairly short amount of time.

The world slowly slipped back into chaos and Riza was on the verge of giving up hope on this fuhrer. He was a lousy leader, and she did love him but something had to be done soon or it would be contry that suffered- she would just have to plot and make his death quick and painless. Suddenly, the expensive oak doors were kicked open as a 'sour apple' they hadn't seen in a long while fought his way through several armed guards, demanding to speak with 'the lazy bastard that had the nerve to call himself a leader'.

Apparently the forms that granted Fullmetal his research budget had never been signed, leaving a big whopping zero in his bank account.

She was preparing to do damage control like normal, when the look on Roy's face caught her attention.

The way his eye traveled down that young body as he ranted and raved told her that the young man who had once been nothing more to Roy than an amusement placed on this planet for him to annoy had become something else -something entirly different.

'Sweet apples' might be a favorite snack to indulge in, but it was now obvious that this Mustang craved something different than the polite kindness all those women had offered.

The sour bitterness Fullmetal could offer might be enough to intrigue Mustang -he always did enjoy obtaining the unobtainable- but with this came a new problem. While red apples were a dime a dozen, found just about anywhere, getting this one particular kind of 'fruit' was much more difficult.

When confronted with the idea, Edward made a face very similar to the one Roy did months ago when she first suggested the idea, except that Fullmetal stuttered in denial, not confusion.

It took alot of work to convince Edward to agree to such an arrangement. After much arguing and the continued threat of the lack of a research budget until the fuhrer decided to sign the proper page, she finally convinced him to do the right thing.

Once again, the world was saved thanks to the valiant efforts of Riza Hawkeye.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed and the months became years. All was well until Roy's third anniversary as fuhrer, when the Drachmen army had become discontent with the current state of world affairs.

It was a blessing that Fuhrer Mustang, despite his many attempts to seemingly prove other wise, had become a worthy leader and charming man who could easily manipulated things to his advantage and convince most anyone of anything.

Still, the talks were long and tiring. It took seven weeks before a new treaty was formed between the two nations and it's creation was a cause for celebration.

As the agreement was read aloud to the audience, the conclusion was met with standing oblation and friendly handshakes between the higher ranking officials from both countries.

Riza had to hide a wince as she walked about greeting their new allies, and was grateful once dinner was serve, giving her and excuse to return to her seat and rest her sore muscles.

Edward, on the other hand, seemed determined to spend the night standing. She wasn't surprised, and felt a bit of pity as she watched him shift from foot to foot in discomfort.

It had been a very long, hard, seven weeks on both of them.

Just thinking about all the 'motivation' and 'support' they had shown through out all the conferences and meetings was enough to make her lower half ache in pain.

She shuddered at the thought and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. She almost managed to relax until he long time comrade asked if 'she was alright,' reminding her once again of hes discomfort.

She snapped at him, saying 'Yes, she was perfectly fine, thank you very much,' only to feel guilty a moment later at the wounded look in his eyes.

She sighed. This was very unlike her. The lack of sleep was making her irritable and judgmental. She really needed a break but doubted Edward was up for it anymore tonight than she was.

It was still no reason to take her frustration out on poor Havoc, who had done nothing but show concern for her well being.

She turned toward the man to apologize for a her rudeness, when a thought hit her.

Didn't horses like leafy plants... like tobacco?

She grinned and couldn't help but think that their Mustang was becoming one very spoiled pony.


End file.
